1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to computer networks. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for dynamically and automatically configuring an endpoint device to a computer network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer network system, a computer network generally interconnects a large number of computers with other types of endpoint devices such as routers and switches and the like. Within the computer network system, one or more server computers processes requests from and coordinates transfers of information to and among client computers. For example, a DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) server continuously tracks client computers which log onto and off the computer network so as to dynamically track changes in the computer network configuration of computers and other endpoint devices. To implement such tracking, the DHCP server assigns a unique IP (Internet Protocol) address for a fixed period of time or lease period to each endpoint device connected to the computer network. When the lease period expires, the IP address is reassigned to another client computer.
Although the DHCP server dynamically tracks the computer network configuration, each client computer or endpoint device must be manually configured onto the computer network. Such manual configuration of endpoint devices is a tedious, time-consuming task that typically requires the services of a certified network administrator. With large numbers of endpoint devices, the cumulative time and expense to manually configure these devices onto each computer network becomes substantial.